


Scars

by mmg13



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Major Character Injury, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmg13/pseuds/mmg13
Summary: A month after the events of TLJ, Rey is injured in a fight against The First Order.Thousands of miles away in his chamber Kylo Ren feels something rip into his side and becomes worried when he realizes he's not the one in trouble.AKA That time when the Force showed them their bond didn't just connect their minds.Im awful at summaries so youre just gonna have to read and see :)





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren lowered his back onto the rock hard mattress. It had been a month since all of The First Order looked to him to lead. A mantle some people would kill for, but he never wanted it. Everyone listens because they're scared of him, he assumes. Not because they trust him to lead. At least Hux certainly doesn't. The little annoyance of a man had become the bane of his existence as of late. Always questioning him.

He's surrounded by thousands of different people all united for the same cause but he's still alone. Always alone.

He never knew how alone he was until she had left. Until, for the first time in years, he had someone on his side trying to help him only for her to leave. And he hated it.

Kylo tried to convince himself that he never needed her, that he didn't feel a sense of comfort whenever she was near but it was useless. The two of them could have been legendary working together. He had found an equal in the tiny scavenger, someone who could help him as much as he could help her. She wanted a teacher. He would have taught her everything he knew. It was the future he never knew he wanted. It was right in front of him and in an instant became impossible once again.

And that was when he felt something tear into his left side causing his entire body to shiver in pain. It died down after a few minutes but still remained like a ghost. Once he could move again he got up to check where he had been hit only to see a faint scar barely noticeable. He moved to touch it when an image flooded his mind. There was snow, lots of it. He followed it until he saw the trail of red streaking the ground. A trail that led to a girl, unconscious, and bleeding from her left side.

_Rey. She was hurt. Badly._

He didn't know what came over him but he was suddenly running down the corridor that leads to his ship after not being able to move a few moments ago. 

\-----

She should have seen it coming, really. The stray snow trooper who came up from behind. She had gotten word of The First Order sending out a small fleet to take over a nearby unnamed planet. It wasn't that big but The First Order was trying to take up as much territory as they could. 

Rey received some information about a few ships of snow troopers heading that way so she took the Falcon by herself. It would be a nice victory. Rey could take on a few groups of troopers easy.

For the most part, they all went down without much of a fight, her newfound power making her smile slightly. She was walking back to the ship enjoying her small victory when the laser went straight through her side. A lone snow trooper had come up on the hill behind her and shot his gun straight at her. 

The pain was blinding but she still managed to take the last one out before collapsing to the ground as darkness became all she could see.

\-----

Kylo ran out of his ship straight towards the knocked out girl. He still had no idea what was driving him to do this after trying to kill her only a month ago but he needed her to be okay.

The wound was deep but not fatal if treated quickly. Rey wore a tracking beacon on her right wrist. The Resistance would be there soon once they find out she's missing and not responding to their calls. He didn't have much time. 

He ripped some cloth off his long cape and began wrapping it around her waist. He had another one back at the base. He also had a solution made of different herbs and berries that when mixed together helped the pain die down whenever he was majorly injured. He slowly poured it down her throat so she wouldn't wake up in agony. For a little while longer he pressed his cape against her side to help the bleeding stop. 

He sat there confused. She was his enemy once again. Why didn't he just leave her until her friends found her? She would be in a worse shape of course but why did that matter. He soon resolved not to dwell on it any longer. She was a weakness he realized.

He couldn't let her die.

He heard the sound of nearby X-Wings land. He glanced down at Rey one more time. She really was beautiful. He turned away finally and ran to his ship before anyone ever knew he was there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You guys so much for all the love on the last chapter. I decided to make into a two-shot because I kind of wanted to explore this story a little more.

"Rey!" Finn shouted as soon as he saw her lying on the ground barely breathing. "Poe! We're over here!"

The pilot wasn't far away from the ice patch she was spread out on, BB-8 trailing right behind him. "How is she?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"I-I don't know? I can't tell how long she's been like this for. It could have been hours." Finn replied. "I have to find where she was hit." He looked over her entire body until he saw it. A single piece of black cloth. 

"Poe, come look at this."

"What is it?"

"That isn't Rey's." He pointed to the make-shift bandage covering the wound. He lifted it slightly and saw the gash underneath. As soon as he got a look at it he quickly covered it back up and wrapped it around her waist again.

"Wait? Someone else was here?" Poe asked. "We aren't the first ones to find her like this?"

"Someone else had to be here. She's injured badly. Someone found her and bandaged her up to help stop the bleeding. She would have been close to bleeding out by now if they hadn't" He looked up at Poe. "Whoever was here saved her life."

"But why?" Poe questioned looking back down at the small girl. "It's not like we have many allies left. And why would someone help her and then just leave her here?"

"Not just that. Look underneath her." Below Rey was more of that black cloth but it wasn't wrapped around anything. It was keeping her mostly off the snowy ground. Keeping her somewhat warm. 

"It's like whoever it was knew we would have found her here and kept her on this so she wouldn't freeze in time for us to come and bring her home," Poe responded.

With that, the pair didn't want to waste any more time. They slowly and carefully lifted Rey into the Falcon and took her back to the med-bay on the base.

\-----

Kylo landed his ship and started heading back to his room when someone stopped him. General Hux.  _As if today couldn't be any worse._

"Where have you been Ren?" He asked. Kylo could already tell he was going to be as annoying as ever.

"I don't have to tell you everything I do every single day. It's part of you being ranks  _beneath_ me. Now I don't really have time for this so why don't you go back to doing whatever you believe will be helpful Hux." He pushed the little man out of the way, never really in the mood for whatever he has to say, just today more than ever considering how on edge he was.

Of course, he knew he had certainly helped her cause, but Kylo was still worried about her well-being. Once again, he couldn't get that small scavenger out of his head. He knew he would have to deal with this at some point, but right now, he needed to see if she was okay. Still breathing.

He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. He silenced his mind and surroundings as he focused on bringing himself to her. 

When he opened them again, he was sitting in a chair across from her bed. She was hooked up to monitors and machines all trying to help her heal. He knew he was quite large but she looked even smaller than before lying here asleep.

Without even realizing it, Kylo took a few steps closer. He was drawn to her still. He couldn't help himself. They were on opposing sides of everything once again, yet for some reason, he was here. Walking even closer. Reaching out his hand to cup her face. Resisting it for a few seconds until he realized it was no use. 

_You love her. It's why you're still here. You love her. Even after everything went wrong._

In the morning, he would go back to leading a force in a war he wants to be over. Plan an attack against the resistance. Go back to being their enemy.  _Her_ enemy.

But right now, he was going to sit right here.

There is going to be a day, someday in the near future, where they are going to have to fight against one another once more. In a war that benefits neither of them.

But right now, he was going to be with her. Next to her. By her side. Until he knew she was safe. Damn whatever comes next.

He sensed he wouldn't be alone with her much longer as her friends would come in and check on her again. He took one more look and smiled a tiny smile. Barely noticeable. But it was there. _She really is beautiful._

He came to back in his room, and fell asleep. For the first night in years, he wasn't plagued by nightmares. Only dreams of hope.

Exactly 34 hours, 23 minutes and 57 seconds after he found Rey injured, he heard a voice behind him.

" _Thank You, Ben."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the second part too! Thanks so much for reading i'd love to hear what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
